


Секретное оружие

by Deamuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: У Куроо и Сугавары есть проблемные соседи сверху
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	Секретное оружие

Куроо ненавидел Ариану Гранде.

Против самой Арианы он ничего, в общем-то, не имел, но когда каждую субботу, каждую чертову субботу ты выслушиваешь весь ее репертуар до чертовых трех часов ночи, поневоле воспылаешь соответствующими чувствами – и к исполнительнице, и к соседям сверху.

То, что на завтрашнее, и очень раннее утро был запланирован визит к зубному, событие и само по себе не очень радостное – было особенной подставой.

Куроо перевернулся лицом в подушку и беззвучно в нее завыл.

На плечо легла теплая, расслабленная рука Суги – тот-то уснул сразу как лег, и только сейчас, видимо, Куроо своим страдальческим ерзаньем его разбудил.

– Спи давай, ну? Завтра рано вставать.

Куроо промычал в подушку что-то невнятное.

Рука сочувственно похлопала его по плечу.

– Я ненавижу Ариану Гранде, – простонал Куроо, на секунду подняв голову, и тут же ее уронил – но уже набок, уставившись в глаза Суги, светло-серые, чуть расфокусированные со сна. Красивые, какие же красивые. – И соседей ненавижу. И это время суток. И весь мир за пределами нашей кровати. Нет, подожди, – он вскинулся, – за исключением ванной. Да. Там, если включить воду, можно переждать эту чертову дискотеку.

Он покосился на Сугу с намеком – если уж поспать не суждено, почему бы не провести время более продуктивно? – но тот только улыбнулся.

– Мы не пойдем в ванную, – мягко сказал Суга, подавив зевок, – идея отличная, но завтра действительно рано вставать. Беруши? Маску для сна с наушниками? Представить, что это не песня, а шум дождя?

– Умереть, – подумав и перебрав варианты, предложил Куроо.

Суга вздохнул – глубоко и печально, но улыбка никуда не делась.

– Тогда лежи тут, а я схожу к ним и поговорю. Если они нормальные люди, всегда можно решить дело миром.

– Нормальные люди с другими нормальными людьми так не поступают! И я ходил, думаешь, я не ходил? Я тарабанил в эту чертову дверь, орал под окном, подсовывал под дверь записки с угрозами – нихрена. Как будто меня здесь нет. Как будто они вообще одни в этом доме и могут делать что хотят!

– Ты звонил Бокуто?

Куроо слегка поостыл.

– Нет, – подумав, неохотно сказал он. – Даже они такого не заслужили.

Суга хмыкнул и одним ловким движением скатился с кровати.

– Эй!

– Я туда и обратно, – Суга уже набрасывал на плечи халат и нашаривал в темноте тапочки. – Ты пока овец посчитай, может?

– Я минуты буду считать, – предупредил Куроо. – Если ты не вернешься через десять, я все-таки позвоню Бокуто, и гори оно все огнем.

– Н-не надо огнем, – Суга вздрогнул и передернул плечами, будто отгоняя воспоминание. Да, скорее всего, это и было воспоминание – о новогодней вечеринке дома у Бокуто. Куроо и сам помнил ее превосходно, и, пожалуй, эту ошибку повторять все-таки не стоило.

Посуетившись еще, Суга выскользнул из спальни, так и не включив свет. Куроо перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, как будто мог прожечь его взглядом и, может, даже дотянуться до сволочных соседей.

«Если хочешь вечеринку, если хочешь вечеринку», бодро выводила Ариана. Куроо напряженно вслушивался, но за музыкой ничего было не разобрать – ни хлопанья дверей, ни разговоров, ни звуков потасовки или убийства с особой жестокостью. Внутренний секундомер тикал, отсчитывая отведенное Суге время.

На исходе пятой минуты дверь спальни скрипнула, и Суга на ощупь пробрался к кровати. Куроо, щурясь в полутьме, тревожно его оглядел: крови вроде бы нет, руки-ноги на месте, халат не порван... Только на голове бардак, но Суга в задумчивости всегда ерошил волосы, – и что самое обидное, после этого стоило ему тряхнуть головой, и они ложились как и прежде, аккуратными волнами. Куроо завидовал ему белой завистью.

И только когда Суга вновь улегся рядом – тепло, благословенное тепло вернулось под одеяло! – Куроо понял, что Ариана замолчала.

– Как, – он начал и сглотнул. Прокашлялся. – Как ты...

– Спи, – пробормотал Суга сонным голосом – он-то от дискотеки не страдал, казалось, вовсе, и обычно засыпал, едва коснувшись подушки. – Я все уладил.

– Я слышу, – пробормотал Куроо. – Но как...

– Куроо.

– Я должен знать!

Суга шумно вздохнул и ткнулся носом ему в изгиб шеи. Запрещенный прием, у Куроо всегда перехватывало от этого дыхание.

– Просто на заметку: некоторые проблемы можно решить без ора и стука в дверь. И без Бокуто. А теперь – спать!

Окей, подумал Куроо, закрывая глаза. Спать. Хорошая идея. Отличная идея. То, что надо. С секретным оружием Сугавары Коуши можно будет разобраться и утром.

Глаз он не сомкнул до самого утра.


End file.
